Harry Potter
*10", Blackthorn, unknown core *10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair *15", Elder, thestral hair|patronus = Stag|occupation = *Head Of Auror Office *Head Of The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement|house = Gryffindor|loyalty = *Hogwarts *Gryffindor *Dumbledore's Army *Potter Family *Order Of The Phoenix *Albus Dumbledore *Gryffindor Quidditch Team *Slug Club *British Ministry Of Magic *Auror Office *Departmtent Of Magical Law Enforcement *S.P.E.W *Holyhead Harpies|image1 = 1C2EEF5D-02A6-4435-B1EF-0C623C04193C.png}} Harry James Potter is the title character and primary protagonist of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. The majority of the books' plot covers seven years in the life of the orphan Potter who, on his eleventh birthday, learns he is a wizard. Thus, he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to practice magic under the guidance of the kindly headmaster Albus Dumbledore and other school professors. Harry also discovers that he is already famous throughout the novel's magical community, and that his fate is tied with that of Lord Voldemort, the nationally feared Dark Wizard and murderer of his mother and father. During the First Wizarding War Dumbledore was approached by a person who wanted a job at Hogwarts: Sybill Trelawney, who had asked him to teach Divination, discipline in which Dumbledore had no great hurry and thought it was not a necessary part of education for young wizards and witches. Dumbledore gave her an opportunity, because after all, she was the granddaughter of the great and famous seer Cassandra Trelawney. To his dismay, when he was interviewing Trelawney, came to the conclusion that she had no talent as a seer. However, when Dumbledore was about to leave, Trelawney went into a trance and made a real prophecy: "He who has the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month ends ... "At this time, Dumbledore was absolutely surprised, but he was preparing to leave, the Death Eater, Severus Snape who was listening behind the door to prophecy, made a mess out of the affliction and was caught in the act of spying and expelled from the tavern by Aberforth Dumbledore. With all this Dumbledore hired Trelawney, in order to protect the Death Eaters. Later, Snape approached Dumbledore, he was shocked by the fact that Voldemort had discovered was that the prophecy about Harry Potter, the son of James Potter, and his childhood friend, Lily Evans. Dumbledore has taken steps to ensure the safety of three, he advised them to stay hidden in his house in Godric's Hollow, which was duly protected by the spell Fidelius. However, the Keeper of the Secret (Peter Pettigrew) betrayed them, thus causing the deaths of James and Lily at the hands of Lord Voldemort.However, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, an ancient magic, Love shown in Lily Potter's sacrifice to protect the child, caused the curse to rebound and destroy Voldemort's body instead. This left his spirit in pieces. Dumbledore, who may have already suspected that a part of the soul of Lord Voldemort had been transferred to Harry, tried to ensure that Harry would be kept safe away from the Wizarding World and the family, the Dursleys. Through his powers of persuasion Dumbledore conviced Snape to help him protect Harry, but Voldemort has secretly planned to kill Harry in the end, allowing the destruction of the piece of Voldemort's soul that was housed inside Harry. However Dumbledore protected Harry also expecting to shape a person who would be willing to sacrifice their lives for the greater good, allowing him the chance to choose between life and death at the end.Dumbledore hired Snape as Potions teacher at Hogwarts, and later when the Death Eaters were tried defended Snape before the Ministry of Magic, citing his loyalty and his work as a double agent in the service of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore has participated in several statements against the Death Eaters, including the Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr., also being a witness in the trial of Igor Karkaroff, who managed his release from Azkaban by denouncing a number of names of fellow Death Eaters. Shortly before the death of Potter's Dumbledore had asked something borrowed to James, his Cloak of Invisibility, which Dumbledore saw as being one of the Deathly Hallows. Although Dumbledore has long given up the desire to reunite the three Talismans and become the lord of death, he could not resist the idea of studying and observing the Mantle. But when the Potters were killed suddenly Dumbledore had two of the Deathly Hallows in its possession, just missing was the Stone of resserection. This 7-novel series revolves around an orphan named Harry Potter who discovers that he is a wizard at the age of eleven.[6] The muggle world and the wizarding world that exist parallel to one another. Wizards are people who are naturally born with magical powers, and, in the book, wizards are sent to wizarding schools in order to learn the magical skills necessary to succeed in the wizarding world.[7] In the book the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry is invited to attend a prestigious boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First Year at Hogwarts (1991-1992) Each book chronicles one year in Harry's life with most of the events taking place at Hogwarts.[8] As he struggles through adolescence, Harry learns to overcome many magical, social and emotional hurdles.[9http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter#cite_note-8] The world J. K. Rowling created is both completely separate from and yet intimately connected to the real world. While the fantasy world of Narnia is an alternative universe and the Lord of the Rings’ Middle-earth a mythic past, the Wizarding world of Harry Potter exists alongside that of the real world and contains magical elements similar to things in the non-magical world. Many of its institutions and locations are in places that are recognisable in the real world, such as London.[11] It comprises a fragmented collection of hidden streets, overlooked and ancient pubs, lonely country manors and secluded castles that remain invisible to the non-magical population of Muggles.[7] Flashbacks throughout the series reveal that when Harry was a baby he witnessed his parents' murder by Lord Voldemort whom was a dark wizard obsessed with racial purity.[10] For reasons not immediately revealed, Voldemort's attempt to kill Harry rebounds.[10] Voldemort is seemingly killed and Harry survives with only a lightning-shaped mark on his forehead as a memento of the attack.[10] As its inadvertent saviour from Voldemort's reign of terror, Harry becomes a living legend in the wizard world. However, at the orders of his patron, the wizard. Albus Dumbledore, the orphaned Harry is placed in the home of his unpleasant Muggle (non-wizard) aunt and uncle, who keep him safe but completely ignorant of his true heritage and attempt to "beat the freakishness" out of him. This ultimately fails. On his eleventh birthday he is surprised by the compelling facts of his heritage and past. The first novel in the series, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, (the American version called Harry Potter and the Sorcerors Stone) begins near Harry's 11th birthday. Half-giant Rubeus Hagrid reveals Harry's history and introduces him to the wizarding world.[10] With Hagrid's help, Harry prepares for and undertakes his first year of study at Hogwarts. As Harry begins to explore the magical world, the reader is introduced to many of the primary locations used throughout the series. Harry meets most of the main characters and gains his two closest friends : Ron Weasley, a member of an ancient, large, happy, but hard-up wizarding family, and Hermione Granger, an obsessively bookish witch of non-magical parentage.[10][12] Harry also encounters the school's potions master, Severus Snape, who displays a deep and abiding hatred for him. The plot concludes with Harry's second confrontation with Lord Voldemort, who in his quest for immortality, yearns to gain the power of the Philosopher's Stone.[10] Second Year at Hogwarts (1992-1993) The series continues with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets describing Harry's second year at Hogwarts. He and his friends investigate a 50-year-old mystery that appears tied to recent sinister events at the school. The novel delves into the history of Hogwarts and a legend revolving around the "Chamber of Secrets", the underground lair of an ancient evil. For the first time, Harry realises that racial prejudice exists in the wizarding world, and he learns that Voldemort's reign of terror was often directed at wizards who were descended from Muggles. Harry is also shocked to learn that he can speak Parseltongue, the language of snakes; this rare ability is often equated with the Dark Arts. The novel ends after Harry saves the life of Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasley, by destroying the diary in which Voldemort saved a piece of his soul (although Harry does not realize this until later in the series). The concept of storing part of one's soul inside of an object in order to prevent death is officially introduced in the sixth novel under the term "horcrux".[10] Third Year at Hogwarts (1993-1994) The third novel, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, follows Harry in his third year of magical education. It is the only book in the series which does not feature Voldemort. Instead, Harry must deal with the knowledge that he has been targeted by Sirius Black, an escaped murderer believed to have assisted in the deaths of Harry's parents. As Harry struggles with his reaction to the dementors—dark creatures with the power to devour a human soul—which are ostensibly protecting the school by orders of the Ministry of Magic, he reaches out to Remus Lupin, a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher with a dark secret. Lupin teaches Harry defensive measures which are well above the level of magic generally shown by people his age. Harry learns that both Lupin and Black were close friends of his father and that Black was framed by their fourth friend, Peter Pettigrew.[13] This novel also begins to show the corruption of the wizarding government, continues Harry's reliance on himself and his friends rather than on adults and authority figures, and sets the stage for the next book. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Goblet_of_Fire Fourth Year at Hogwarts (1994-1995) In Harry's fourth year, he is mysteriously entered in a dangerous, wizarding tournament. But because of what is called a "binding magical contract" he is forced to compete even though he is 3 years under the age set for the tournament.This causes Ron to be very angry and the two are not are not on speaking terms until Ron realises Harry did'' not'' put his name in the Goblet Of Fire. Harry attempts to discover who has forced him to compete in the tournament, and why.[15] An anxious Harry is guided through the tournament by Professor Alastor Moody- the paranoid ex-auror and close friend of Professor Dumbledore, who is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The point at which the mystery is unravelled marks the series' shift from foreboding and uncertainty into open conflict as the children are growing up. The novel ends with the rebirth of Voldemort and the death of a student (Cedric Diggory). Fifth Year at Hogwarts (1995-1996) In the fifth book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry must confront the newly resurfaced Voldemort. In response to Voldemort's reappearance, Dumbledore re-activates the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society which works from Sirius Black's dark family home to defeat Voldemort's minions and protect Voldemort's targets, including Harry. The Order includes many of the adults Harry trusts, including Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and members of the Weasley family, but also some surprising members. Good and dark characters are not so obvious. Despite Harry's description of Voldemort's recent activities, the Ministry of Magic and many others in the magical world refuse to believe that Voldemort has returned.[16] In an attempt to counter and eventually discredit Dumbledore, who along with Harry is the most prominent voice in the Wizarding World attempting to warn of the Dark Lord's return, the Ministry appoints Dolores Umbridge as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She transforms the school by a dictatorial regime and refuses to allow the students to learn ways to defend themselves against dark magic.[16] Harry forms a secret study group to teach his classmates the higher-level skills of Defence Against the Dark Arts that he has learned. The novel introduces Harry to Luna Lovegood, an airy young witch with a tendency to believe in oddball conspiracy theories. An important prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort is revealed,[17]and Harry discovers that he and Voldemort have a painful connection, allowing Harry to view some of Voldemort's actions telepathically. In the novel's climax, Harry and his school friends face off against Voldemort's Death Eaters, who include the rich and arrogant Malfoy Senior - Lucius. The timely arrival of members of the Order of the Phoenix saves the children's lives, allows many of the Death Eaters to be captured and imprisoned.[16], and finally proves to the public at large including the Minister of Magic that Voldemort has returned. This victory came with great cost, though, as Harry's godfather Sirius was killed during the fight by his twisted cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Sixth Year at Hogwarts (1996-1997) In their sixth year, in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the protagonists have passed their OWLs, and start on their specialized NEWT courses. Voldemort is leading another wizarding war, which has become so violent that even Muggles have noticed some of its effects. Although Harry and friends are relatively protected from that danger at Hogwarts, they are subject to all the difficulties of adolescence. At the beginning of the novel, he stumbles upon an old potions textbook filled with annotations and recommendations signed by a mysterious writer, the Half-Blood Prince.[18] While the shortcuts written in the book help Harry to excel at potions, he eventually learns to mistrust the anonymous writer's spells. Harry also takes private tutoring with Albus Dumbledore, who shows him various memories concerning the early life of Voldemort. These reveal that Voldemort's soul is splintered into a series of pieces known as horcruxes, evil enchanted items hidden in various locations.[18] Harry's snobbish adversary, Draco Malfoy, attempts to attack Dumbledore, and the book culminates in the murder of Dumbledore by Professor Snape. He also notices that he really likes Ginny Weasley, but is scared because he does not want to ruin his friendship with Ron. But after the Quidditch Cup finals Harry and Ginny share their first kiss, and begin dating. Seventh Year at Hogwarts (1997-1998) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the last book in the series, begins directly after the events of the sixth book. Voldemort has completed his ascension to power and gains control of the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione drop out of school so that they can find and destroy Voldemort's remaining horcruxes. To ensure their own safety as well as that of their family and friends, they are forced to isolate themselves. As they search for the horcruxes, the trio learn details about Dumbledore's past, as well as Snape's true motives. The book culminates in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, in conjunction with members of the Order of the Phoenix and many of the teachers and students, defend Hogwarts from Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and various magical creatures. Several major characters are killed in the first wave of the battle and Voldemort resumes his intention to kill Harry. In an effort to save the survivors, Harry turns himself over to Voldemort who promptly attacks him with the Killing Curse. This does not kill Harry, who is still protected by his mother's sacrifice but instead destroys the bit of Voldemort's soul that was attached to Harry. Aided by Draco's mother, who is terrified for his safety, Voldemort forces Hagrid to carry Harry's supposedly lifeless body back to Hogwarts to show them that their champion is dead. Instead of demoralizing them, this sends the defenders into a frenzy and the battle resumes. During the battle Voldemort's snake is killed by Neville and Bellatrix is killed by Molly Weasley, who narrowly avoids death herself by Voldemort's hand due to Harry revealing himself to have survived. Harry offers the Dark Lord a chance at remorse, but Voldemort ignores this and attempts to kill Harry one final time; resulting in Voldemort's death by his own hand. In the epilogue after the war, Harry marries Ginny Weasley and they have 3 children: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. He and Ginny take James and Albus to start the school year Hogwarts (this is Albus' first year). He contemplates his new life, his family, and most of all how his scar has not hurt for the last 19 years. He was distantly related to Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin. Appearances Books * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Mentioned Only) * Quidditch Through the Ages (Mentioned Only) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Mentioned Only) Movies Harry Potter is portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe in all eight Harry Potter movies. * Harry Potter and the Sorcere’s Stone (Movie) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Movie) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Movie) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (Movie) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Movie) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Movie) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One (Movie) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two (Movie) * The Queen's Handbag Videogames * LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 Potter Category:Dumbledore´s Army Category:Characters Category:Wizarding World Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Aurors Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Seekers Category:Quidditch Players Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizards